Shaped corrugated paper is used in packaging to protect the exposed outer surfaces of articles, and is valued for its exceptional cushioning against repeated impacts. Lengths of angled corrugated paper i.e. of "L" cross-section, are typically used for protecting the sides and more particularly the side corners of rectangular metal products, both in the warehouse and during transit. Angled corrugated paper is usually formed from single faced corrugated paper, so that the corrugated paper can bend along the lines of the corrugations.
Product packaging materials have a relatively short life. Suitably therefore they should be readily disposable after use, preferably in an environmentally-friendly manner, and furthermore desirably they should be made from renewable materials to limit the consumption of natural resources; corrugated paper is wood-based, desirably being made from recovered or waste paper, and so meets these requirements. Users however also demand of a product packaging material that it is consistent in shape and quality, for repeatable performance both when in use and during fitting, and that it does not add significantly to the cost of the packaged product. These additional requirements have, we believe, been one factor in constraining the wider use of angled corrugated paper against the competition from other packaging materials, typically oil-based packaging materials such as polystyrene.